Love and Regret
by Sun-T
Summary: inikah yang dinamakan karma? tak sempatkah aku mengatakan ini padanya?


Love and Regret

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

**Warning : SLASH, ****Maybe ****OOC , ****modifiate canon. Banyak kata-kata kasar bertebaran karena memang di pelemnya juga begitu =.="**

Di fic ini setting waktunya saya ambil dari season lima episode sepuluh pas Babylon meledak. Ada beberapa bagian yang berubah dan ga sama seperti di filmnya. Genre udah di kasih tau kalo angst, jadi… #nyengir

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku menumpuk beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di atas mejaku, secepat kilat aku selesaikan semua urusanku hari ini. Aku harus pergi menjauh dari kota ini sebelum kepalaku meledak menjadi serpihan. Aku harus pergi sebelum aku berubah menjadi gila dan menghancurkan harga diriku sendiri. Aku harus kembali menjadi seorang Brian Kinney yang dipuja oleh semua orang di Pittsburgh, kembali menjadi pria terseksi dan terpanas yang diinginkan semua pria di kota ini.

"Shit…" makiku pada diriku sendiri. Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas kursi kerjaku yang empuk. Ku usap wajahku dengan kesal, mencoba menghilangkan rasa penat yang semakin menumpuk. Andai ada dia mungkin aku sudah memilih kembali ke _loft_-ku sejak tadi dan memanjakan diriku dalam pelukannya.

Mataku menerawang menatap lampu diatas langit-langit ruang kerjaku yang terang, pikiranku berkelana kembali ke beberapa waktu silam. Andai dia tak memintaku untuk mengatakan kata cinta yang tabu keluar dari mulutku, andai dia tak memimpikan untuk menikah dan memiliki keluarga denganku. Sial, bukankah dia tahu kalau aku tak suka terikat? Kenapa dia harus iri melihat kebersamaan Michael dan Ben?

Baru dua minggu sejak dia meninggalkanku dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, dia menghargai prinsipku dan mengatakan percuma jika hubungan tanpa ikatan kami terus dilanjutkan. Saat itu tak kupungkiri kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh yang aku rasakan di dalam dadaku, aku tak ingin dia pergi. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi sepertinya ini juga yang terbaik untuk kami. Lagipula selama lima tahun ini aku tak pernah menganggapnya kekasihku, hanya dia saja yang kadang merasa besar kepala.

Beberapa hari pertama aku tak merasakan apa-apa, hidupku tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Setelah satu minggu berlalu aku mulai merasa kesepian setiap kali aku pulang ke _loft_-ku. Aku seperti melihat dia di setiap sudut ruangan, tersenyum padaku, tertawa padaku, gila… aku mulai merasa gila. Yang lebih tak masuk akal adalah… Shit, aku sering kehilangan gairahku terhadap pria yang sudah siap di tempat tidurku, sial! Aku adalah Brian Kinney, pria yang selalu disebut tak memiliki hati, tapi kenapa aku harus resah disaat dia tak ada? Brengsek kau, Justin.

Dan yang membuatku semakin kesal, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja tanpaku. Seringkali aku mengamatinya diam-diam dari kejauhan, dan dia masih tertawa, tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang terang bak matahari.

"Brian…"

Panggilan Chintya mengejutkanku, "What?"

"Kau hampir ketinggalan pesawat," ingatnya padaku.

Aku melihat jam dan berdiri, "Aku berangkat sekarang, dan berjanjilah jangan menggangguku untuk hal-hal yang sepele, oke?" ancamku yang hanya mendapatkan jawaban tawa darinya. Chintya, sekretarisku yang cantik dan pintar, tapi sayang aku sama sekali tak mempunyai sedikitpun napsu untuk menyentuhnya.

Udara malam cukup dingin menyentuh kulitku saat aku sudah berada di luar kantor, ada rasa ganjil dalam hatiku, entahlah… sepertinya aku mulai enggan untuk pergi, 'Tapi aku harus pergi dan kembali menjadi Brian Kinney yang dulu, yang tak peduli pada perasaan', tekadku dalam hati.

"Berangkat sekarang, Sir?" tanya supirku saat aku sudah menyamankan diri dalam mobil mewahku yang hangat.

"Langsung ke bandara," perintahku dan mobil pun langsung melaju mulus di jalan raya.

Perasaan ganjil itu semakin kuat dan aku benci rasa ini, rasa yang membuatku resah dan ragu untuk meneruskan langkahku. Rasanya aku ingin kembali dan mengurung diri di dalam loftku. Tak apa tak ada dia, yang penting aku masih ada dalam satu kota bersamanya.

"_Fuck…_" makiku pelan sambil memijat pangkal hidungku.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, Sir?" tanya supirku lagi dengan sedikit takut.

"Berhenti bertanya dan teruslah berjalan," jawabku dengan ketus, aku tak suka jika seseorang menanyakan sesuatu yang tak penting padaku. "Nyalakan radionya, cari musik yang bisa membuatku tenang," perintahku.

Lelaki setengah baya di depanku langsung menyalakan radio mobil dan mencari saluran yang aku inginkan. Tapi saluran itu otomatis berhenti pada siaran berita radio, pria itu akan segera mengganti salurannya tapi aku tahan, "Biarkan, mungkin berita-berita basi bisa membuat pendengaranku lebih baik," kataku.

Ocehan penyiar radio itu tak aku pedulikan, mataku sibuk memandang keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan malam yang membosankan, hingga telingaku menangkap satu siaran yang membuat dadaku berdebar kencang.

"Para pendengar sekalian, baru saja kami mendapatkan berita terbaru. Telah terjadi ledakan besar di sebuah klub malam di pinggiran kota Pittsburgh, Babylon, dimana di klub itu sedang ada sebuah acara besar yang dikunjungi banyak orang. Diperkirakan kerusakan sangat parah dan membawa banyak korban."

Kepalaku terasa begitu pusing, Babylon… Babylon meledak? Di sana sedang berkumpul orang-orang yang akan menolak undang-undang propostion 14 yang menentang hak kaum gay, dan sudah pasti di sana ada dia, Justin…

"Kembali, kita ke Babylon," perintahku.

Mataku berkunang-kunang, dadaku terasa begitu sesak, Justin… dia ada di sana. Kupejamkan mataku mencoba menghilangkan bayangan buruk yang silih berganti hadir memenuhi otakku, 'Tidak, dia akan baik-baik saja', yakinku dalam hati.

Entah kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba memutar kembali apa yang telah kami jalani selama ini, memutar semua kenangan yang dia berikan padaku, ketulusannya, kesabarannya. Bagaimana aku telah menyia-nyiakan pemuda yang tak pernah lelah mengikutiku, menerimaku dengan segala keburukanku. Bagaimana aku ribuan kali menolak perasaannya, menyakitinya. Hanya sekali dia berpaling dariku, tapi setelah itu dia tetap kembali padaku walau aku telah menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam di hatinya.

Aku ingat bagaimana dia tertawa ceria saat menggodaku, aku ingat bagaimana dia selalu tersenyum saat aku bersama pria lain. Dia tetap menerimaku, merentangkan tangannya untuk memelukku.

Saat dia menangis, saat dia tak ingin aku pergi, memohon padaku untuk tetap tinggal, aku justru memalingkan wajahku, tak mempedulikan perasaannya.

Dia tak tergantikan, dengan setianya dia mendampingiku di saat aku sakit, menemaniku saat aku lemah, menjadi kekuatanku saat aku merasa hampir putus asa, dan aku tetap tak memberinya cinta, 'Bodoh kau, Brian', rutukku dalam hati, memaki diriku sendiri.

"Kabar terbaru yang kami dapat dari tempat kejadian di klub malam Babylon adalah semakin banyaknya korban tewas yang ditemukan di antara reruntuhan…"

Berita yang terdengar dari radio itu semakin membuatku kalut, "Cepat jalankan mobil brengsek ini, stupid," makiku kasar pada supirku, aku ingin segera bertemu dia, aku ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja, tak terluka sedikitpun. Aku ingin memeluknya erat, membelai rambut pirangnya yang halus, memandang mata birunya yang seindah langit. Aku ingin menciumnya dan mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan saat ini, aku tak ingin kehilangannya. 'Kumohon, semoga tak terjadi sesuatu padanya', doaku dalam hati.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mataku terpaku melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di tempat ini, klub malam besar milikku yang kini telah menjadi hitam legam dengan beberapa bagian yang telah runtuh. Aku menyapu seluruh tempat itu, berusaha mencari sosok yang membuatku nyaris tak mampu bernapas sepanjang jalan tadi.

"Jennifer…" Teriakku saat melihat sosok wanita yang melahirkan Justin, "Jennifer…" panggilku lagi sembari mendekatinya.

"Brian, _God_…" katanya saat aku telah berada di depannya, "Justin masih ada di dalam, cari dia, Brian, _please_…" pintanya panik.

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung berlari menembus gelapnya asap, berlari diantara reruntuhan untuk mencarinya. "Justin…!" teriakku, "Justin, jawab aku."

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, melihat banyaknya mayat terbaring di lantai klub yang berdebu aku hanya berharap bisa menemukannya, hidup.

"Justin…!" teriakku lagi, aku semakin kalut, menerobos puing-puing bangunan, tak menghiraukan lidah api yang sesekali masih menjilati sekitar tempat itu, aku harus menemukannya.

"Brian…"

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkahku, secepat kilat aku menoleh ke arah suara dan aku merasa dadaku kembali dipenuhi oleh oksigen, "Justin…" desisku, "Justin, kau selamat," kataku yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku mengangguk di bahunya, "Andai kau tahu betapa takutnya aku."

Dia mengusap punggungku dengan begitu lembut tanpa bersuara. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mengusap wajahnya yang kotor karena asap dan debu, "Kau terluka?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng, walau wajahnya lusuh tapi binar matanya tetap seterang matahari.

"Kita keluar sekarang," ajakku.

"Tidak, Brian," tolaknya yang membuatku bingung, "Keluarlah dulu, Michael terluka parah, dia baru saja dibawa menuju ambulan, temani dia, dia lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini."

"Michael?" tanyaku.

"Pergilah, temani dia, kau sudah bertemu denganku, kan?" katanya lagi dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku akan menjemputmu setelah ini," kataku sebelum pergi.

Dia memandangku dengan tajam, lurus menuju mataku. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia mengangguk. Matanya bersinar begitu indah, begitu penuh cinta seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat memandangku.

"Brian…!"

Aku melihat Teddy dan Emmet di belakang Justin, sahabat-sahabatku itu memanggilku dengan kalut. Aku melihat Emmet memeluk tubuh seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal, tapi aku terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka akan baik-baik saja, ada Michael di luar sana yang lebih membutuhkanku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kondisi Michael kritis, bahkan para dokter belum bisa memberi jawaban apakah dia akan selamat atau tidak. Aku begitu sedih, dia satu-satunya sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi, aku tak ingin dia mengalami ini. Tapi kesedihanku tak seberapa dibandingkan betapa sedihnya Debby dan Ben.

"Pergilah, jemput Justin, dia pasti menunggumu," kata Ben yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

Aku tak menjawab, aku juga tak ingin meninggalkan Michael di sini.

"Aku akan menjaganya," katanya lagi, "Akan kuhubungi kau jika ada berita terbaru tentang kondisinya."

Aku mengusap wajahku, rasanya lelah sekali. Hanya beberapa jam sejak peledakan itu tapi aku seperti telah berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Aku ingin bertemu Justin, memeluknya lagi, mencari kehangatan dalam dekapannya yang lembut.

Kutepuk pelan bahu Ben sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Polisi masih memenuhi puing-puing Babylon, masih banyak korban yang dikeluarkan dari dalam gedung yang terbakar.

Mataku mencari sosok Justin, tapi aku tak melihat keberadaannya dimanapun. Aku terus memutari tempat itu, tapi dia tetap tak menampakkan dirinya padaku.

"Brian…!" panggilan keras Emmet membuatku menoleh dan menghampirinya yang tengah berdiri bersama Teddy, "Kalian melihat Justin?" tanyaku tanpa menanyakan keadaan mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan tapi tak satupun yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apakah ledakan itu membuat kalian tuli?" tanyaku kesal.

"Bri… tadi kau melihat aku dan Ted saat di dalam kan?" tanya Emmet.

Aku berdecak kesal, "Oke, maaf kalau tadi aku mengacuhkan kalian. Justin mengatakan padaku kalau Michael terluka parah jadi aku langsung keluar dan meninggalkan kalian," jawabku.

Mereka tampak terkejut, "Justin?" tanya mereka tak percaya.

Aku semakin kesal, "Berhenti bersikap bodoh, katakan padaku dimana Justin, aku berjanji untuk menjemputnya setelah mengantar Michael ke rumah sakit."

"Kau yakin kau bicara dengan Justin, Bri?" tanya Emmet lagi.

"_Fuck you_," makiku dan memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka sebelum kesabaranku habis.

"Brian…" panggil Emmet dan Teddy lagi, tapi aku terus berjalan sampai mereka menahan lenganku, "Bri, dengarkan kami, kami… akan membawamu menemui… Sunshine," kata Emmet dengan terbata.

Aku bingung melihat wajah pria yang hampir menangis itu, tapi aku tak bersuara dan memilih mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan melewati puluhan korban yang tewas dan sudah di tutupi kain. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi entaj kenapa lidahku terasa begitu kelu.

Langkah mereka berhenti di belakang sebuah mobil ambulan yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Ada sesosok tubuh yang berbaring di dalamnya dengan kain putih menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, "Guys, jangan buang waktuku, aku mencari Justin, kalian dengar?" kataku kesal.

Saat itu juga Emmet menangis keras dalam pelukan Teddy, "Kenapa kau?" tanyaku bingung.

Teddy menarik napas panjang, "Bri… itu Justin," jawabnya lirih.

Aku terkejut, ada rasa panas menggelegak dalam dadaku, "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Mr. Schmidt," desisku.

Emmet menggeleng keras, "Naiklah, Bri… pastikan dengan matamu sendiri," katanya di antara isaknya.

Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosiku dan memilih membalikkan tubuhku, "Aku tak peduli gurauan kalian, tadi dia baik-baik saja," bantahku.

"Tadi kapan, Bri? Kapan kau bertemu Justin?" tanya Emmet marah.

"Saat kalian memanggilku di dalam tadi," jawabku.

Emmet dan Tedd kembali berpandangan, "Kau tadi sendirian, Bri… kau hanya berdiri terpaku sebelum kami memanggilmu," jawab Tedd.

Aku berdecak, "Aku bicara dengan Justin, aku memeluknya, aku… aku menciumnya, apa kalian buta?"

"Tidak, Bri… kau sendirian, kau hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Pandanganmu kosong tak menatap apapun. Kenapa kami bersikeras? Karena saat itu aku tengah memeluk Justin yang sudah tak bernyawa, Brian!" teriak Emmet sambil menangis semakin keras, "Kau tak bicara dengan siapapun, Justin ada dalam pelukanku dengan tubuhnya yang telah kaku dan dingin," katanya lagi.

Saat itu tubuhku terasa begitu lemas, aku ingat sosok yang dipeluk Emmet, sosok yang sepertinya tak asing untukku, "Ini tak mungkin, Em," bisikku.

Emmet menghampiriku dan menarik pelan lenganku, "Naiklah, temui dia, Bri…"

Kali ini aku menurut. Perlahan aku naik ke mobil dan mendekati tubuh yang tertutup kain itu. aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. Dalam hati aku berharap Tedd dan Emmet akan berteriak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah pucatku saat ini dan mengatakan, 'Kau kalah, Bri… ini hanya bercanda'. Tapi beberapa saat kutunggu tangis Emmet masih terdengar di telingaku.

Aku menguatkan hatiku untuk menyibak kain yang menutupi tubuh di depanku, pelan kuangkat kain itu dan saat itu aku yakin kalau tubuhku pun hanya tinggal raga saja.

Aku terduduk lemas di samping tubuh itu. Wajahnya masih sama, hanya saja saat ini tampak begitu pucat, rambut pirangnya tampak begitu lusuh, dan mata birunya terpejam rapat. Tanganku bergetar saat aku membelai wajahnya yang begitu dingin, "Hei, Justin, bangunlah," bisikku.

Aku berharap mata biru laangitnya akan terbuka dan bibirnya yang membiru kembali tersenyum padaku. Tapi tetap tak berubah, tak ada reaksi apapun darinya.

"Hei, _Twat_… aku menjemputmu," bisikku lagi.

Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam, dia tak membuka matanya ataupun tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluknya di dadaku, mengayunnya dengan lembut dalam pelukanku, "Kita akan pulang ke _loft _kita malam ini, aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi, dan akan kukatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar ribuan kali. Tapi kumohon, buka matamu sekarang juga," bisikku lagi dengan dada berdebar kencang,

Dia tetap diam, dan saat itu juga aku merasa ada cairan hangat mengalir dari mataku. Pandanganku mengabur laksana kabut. Aku terus mendekapnya, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir saat pagi tiba. Tapi tentu saja pagiku tak akan pernah datang lagi kalau matahariku benar-benar pergi.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut karma, aku termakan oleh sumpahku sendiri untuk tak pernah mengatakan cinta dari mulutku. Dan kini kata-kata itupun tak pernah bisa kuucapkan pada orang yang begitu aku cintai, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menuliskan kata cinta di dalam lembaran hidupku.

**End**

**A/N.**

**Efek nulis fic angst diiringi lagu Fuckin' Perfect-nya Pink and Teardrops-nya The Radio sungguh teramat sangat buruk sekali TT^TT**

**Ini salah dua makhluk jadi2an di lapak yang terus bikin aku galau hingga terlahirlah fic angst ini. Dan maafkan aku Braiyen… aku memang sedang ingin menyiksamu #pelukjastin**

**Ya sudahlah… ripiu plis… #lemes**


End file.
